Like a Dream Come True
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: This story is a FoxxPeach with DaisyxWolfxSamus in later chapters. Full summary inside sort of. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I again making a new story, but this time it's a sequel for that um one shot I made up called **_**One Night Together in One Room**_**. So it's just continuing where that short story left off. Okay I'm going no where with this so I think the story will explain itself better then me doing it. Also there's a love triangle in here, so enjoy.**

**I don't own Brawl/Melee.**

Like a Dream Come True

Chapter 1

Peach's P.O.V.

Hello I'm Princess Toadstool, but everyone knows me has Peach. I've been feeling a bit under the weather every since Fox and I had our little get together about a month ago. Everyone in the mansion started to spread little rumors amongst themselves. I could sometimes hear them say to one another, "Is Peach sick?" and the one most of them say, "What's her curtain state of the illness is it serious?"

Alright maybe that last one was a bit over the top, but you all know what I mean and no I'm not sick. Ahem, I PREGNANT! Now before anyone says anything I'm actually really happy about this because I know that deep in Fox's heart that he wants this and to be honest I want this too. Now I just have to tell him before some of the new smashers show up here at the mansion. Thank goodness the next tournament doesn't start until a long time from now.

End Peach's P.O.V.

So a bit later on a few new faces showed up at the mansion Daisy, Wolf, and Ike. Sure it was only three new people, but that meant that they didn't need to remodel the mansion yet. The only thing was now a few people had to stay together in a room. So the question was which two stay in one room together?

Marth was standing in front of everyone was the table has he said, "Alright so who is willing to give up their room for Daisy?"

Everyone was silent for sometime until Peach finally said, "I'd be willing to give up my room, but only if I could stay with Fox."

Everyone was in complete shock and someone yelled out, "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"How now there's no need for comments like that. Marth said, then turning to Fox he continued "So are you alright with it Fox?"

Fox slightly blushed as he said, "Uh sure I guess it's alright."

"Well, then I guess it's settle then so Peach why don't you go get your stuff." Marth said, has everyone started to get up and leave the table.

So while Fox was helping Peach move some of her things he asked, "So what made you want to stay in my room with me?"

Peach looked up at him and said, "Well for one we love each other two I have something very important to tell you."

"You do what is it?" Fox asked, as he opened the door.

Peach gave him a quick kiss as she said, "Don't worry you'll find out later I promise."

Meanwhile Wolf was taking a walk outside when out of nowhere a baseball hit him right in the head making him hit the ground with a thud.

He slowly got back up to his as Daisy run over to him and said, "Oh, Wolf I'm sorry are you alright."

Wolf rubbed his face as he said, "Yes I'm alright, but what were you doing out here in the first place?"

"Well, I was trying practice hitting a homerun. I didn't think anyone else was out here so I just picked my bat and start to practice." Daisy said, starting to walk away.

She then stopped and kissed Wolf on the cheek and then winked as she said, "There I hope that made you feel better. Bye for now Wolf."

She then run walked away as Wolf said, "What was the about?"

Back in Fox and Peach's room Peach was waiting to tell Fox her surprise, but she was really nervous.

Fox walked in and sat next Peach waiting to hear what she had to say.

Peach breathed and then started, "Now Fox you know I love right?"

Fox just chuckled while he said, "I hope that isn't what you're surprise was because you I love you and I always will no matter what."

Peach felt less worried hearing him say that so she continued, "Well I thought I would tell that after our little get together I haven't been feeling well for the past month."

"Really what's wrong Peach your not sick are you?" Fox asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

Peach just her head while she said, "No Fox I'm not sick I'm-." She stopped and stared at him then tried again, "I'm-I'm."

"You're what Peach?" Fox asked, not sure what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant." Peach said, feeling better after getting that out in the open.

Fox just stared at her for a moment and then he hugged her as he said, "Oh, this is great news Peach now we can married and be a family."

Peach nodded now feeling scared that something bad was going to happen. So she started to cry.

Fox looked down at her while he said, "Peach what's the matter?"

She looked up at him and said, "I'm just afraid that something bad might happen and I'm afraid to lose you."

Fox hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair as he said, "Peach you have nothing to worry about I'll always be with you."

Peach still in Fox's arm said, 'You will Fox?'

"Always Peach always." Fox said, secretly putting a ring on Peach's finger.

**So how was the intro to this story? By the way I hope it didn't seem like I was repeating myself in center areas. If I was I'm sorry and I will try to fix that problem. Also for some reason I feel rusty when I shouldn't it must that 2D fighter game I got that's causing the problems. Oh well, review and thanks for reading next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2 hooray. I'm glad everyone who's reviewed so far likes the story. Here the couple sets a date and Daisy starts fighting with a famous bounty hunter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The next day Fox and Peach where in front of table this time holding hands waiting for everyone to come in the grand hall so they could tell them all that they were getting married and were going to have a child.

After a while everyone sat down and someone shouted, "Why are we here?!"

Peach a little a irritated said, "I don't who said that, but um well, Fox and I are-."

Peach stopped and looked up at Fox who nodded and continued for her, "We're getting married 5 months from now."

Everyone was in shock not from disgust, but because it just seemed so fast, but they were all happy for them both.

But that same person shouted, "Okay this time I'm really going to throw up."

Samus couldn't take anymore and punched Zelda in the face while she snapped at her, "Would you please shut up Zelda!"

Zelda just glared at her as she got up and left the room with the door slamming behind her.

Ike stood up and said, "Sorry about that Peach you know how Zelda's still a bit mad that you two are together after what you did with each other."

Peach just shook it off while she said, "Oh that's alright she'll come around eventually."

Marth then stood up and said, "Well, you know that if you need any help getting the wedding ready all of us are here for you guys."

"Thanks you guys it means a lot to us both." said, Fox as two newly weds walked away.

Meanwhile Wolf was standing in the corner until a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and it was Samus who said, "Well, hello there big boy."

"Uh, hi you're Samus right?" Wolf asked, setting to feel uneasy.

Samus nodded and she was about to kiss him until a baseball bat hit her in the back of the head, while the figure shouted, "What do you think you're doing with Wolf you whore!"

"Who are you calling a whore you slut!" Samus shot back at Daisy.

Then the slaps started to fly from one to another. First with Samus getting the upper hand, but Daisy kicked her in the gut and hit with her bat again making her fall to the ground.

Wolf just stood there staring somewhat enjoying the fight, but he knew he had to stop before someone got seriously hurt. So thank goodness Ike happen to see the fight too and he nodded at Wolf who grabbed Daisy while Ike grabbed a hold of Samus.

Daisy was struggling to break free until Wolf whispered in her ear, "Come you know this isn't worth right?" Daisy nodded so Wolf continued, "Well, then why don't we go for a walk to calm your nerves?"

Daisy stopped resisting and let Wolf carry her out the door. While Wolf and Daisy were leaving Samus broke free of Ike's grip and shouted, "You idiot what was that for?!"

Ike quietly said, "Well, you shouldn't be fighting inside the mansion you could get hurt."

Right at that moment Samus punched in the gut while she snapped at him, "Please your not worth my time. The only one for me is Wolf."

She stomped away in anger and slammed the door harder then Zelda did ealier.

Ike started to walk the other way as he whispered, "I hope you realize that I'm the one for you Samus not Wolf since he already has feelings for Daisy."

Now Fox and Peach where wondering what there baby would be a boy or a girl.

"So Fox which do you want a boy or a girl?" Peach asked, looking at him.

Fox put his hand behind his head while he said, "Well to be honest it doesn't really matter to me if we have a boy or a girl."

Peach sighed in relief as she replied, "That's good because I feel the same the way about it too."

Fox and Peach kissed each other as she pointed out, "Thank goodness Mario is also a doctor."

Fox nodded just remembering that she was right so they had no problem about the baby, but what about wedding?

Meanwhile outside it was evening and Wolf and Daisy were still taking their walk together.

"So Wolf are you going to help out with Fox and Peach's wedding?" Daisy asked, hoping he would.

"Well, I guess I could help out a bit with certain things." Wolf said.

Daisy then hugged him while she happily said, "Oh, Wolf that makes me so happy."

"Why?" Wolf asked, not knowing where she was going with this.

Daisy still smiling answered, "Because I'm going to be Peach's maid of honor or at least I hope I will be."

All Wolf said was "Oh." and so they continued to walk until they reached the mansion the Wolf opened and closed the door for Daisy.

**Oh it seems that there is a bit of a thing going on between Wolf and Daisy, but how long will it last with Samus wanting Wolf too. And oops I gave away the person who said the comment from the first chapter. Sorry, but that's it for tonight so bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Now um before I start the chapter I forget to mention that well, just because I put in the story that they were getting married the next 5 months doesn't mean that they will. But don't worry each chapter will be two months apart story wise of course. And let's face it we set things off once in a while.**

Chapter 3

2 Months Later

Everything was going smoothly for Fox and Peach when it came to the wedding or at least what they had done for the wedding. The one thing that was made final was where the wedding would take place and they decided that they should have the wedding in the Mushroom Kingdom and have the reception at Peach's Castle. Other then those two things the couple has been getting ready for the baby to arrive. So they headed back to Peach's Castle to see which room which work the best for baby.

Walking down the hallway Peach asked, "So Fox which do think would work the best?"

"Well, where's room at Peach?" Fox questioned at they headed up stairs.

Giggling Peach responded, "Why it's at the top floor."

"So are their any other rooms up there besides yours?" Fox asked, as Peach opened the door to the top level of the castle.

"Why of course are silly." Peach answered as she opened the door revealing a few more rooms besides her own.

Looking around Fox walked up to the door to the right of Peach's little stairway to her room and opened door revealing a somewhat large room with one big window looking out into the inner garden of the castle.

"Hey why don't we use this room Peach?" Fox stated, as he continued to look around the room.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Peach said, as she grabbed his hand.

Fox then picked her up and they started to kiss passionately up the stairs to Peach's room as Peach opened the door and Fox closed it behind them.

Meanwhile at the Samsh Mansion

Everyone was waiting for the invites to Fox and Peach's wedding. Sure they knew that everyone there was invited to event, but it only seemed right for invitations to be sent out to the guest. Course with the couple being busy with the baby coming they weren't expecting them anytime soon.

On the hand Wolf and Daisy were becoming really good friends with one another. They would always make sure that no matter what they were doing that later on in the evening they would take a long walk around the mansion. Although Samus found out about this by seeing them holding in together and holding each other hand. This made her want to throw up not in a disgusted way, but because she felt they it should be her not Daisy should be holding Wolf's hand and taking the long evening walks with him and not Daisy.

So she made up a plan to get rid of Daisy during one of their walks. She would tie some rope around two trees and make Daisy fall into the river that just so happened to be where they were headed too.

As they both got closer and closer to the river Samus couldn't help, but think, "_Once Daisy falls into the river I'll grab Wolf's hand and we'll head back to the mansion while Daisy keeps yelling for help."_

She quickly snapped out of the thought once she heard Wolf and Daisy comer closer and closer so she couldn't help, but over hear their talk.

"So Wolf did you hear that their going to have the wedding at Peach's Castle." Daisy said, with excitement in her voice.

Wolf said nothing as they continued to walk along the pathway until Daisy started to lose her balance Wolf tried to get in front of her to catch which he did, but they both ended up landing in the river.

The current was much stronger than Wolf had expected as he lost his hold on Daisy and saw her going very fast towards the edge of the river to the waterfall. Wolf then felt this bust of energy as swam towards her and grabbed her arm and a very low tree branch.

Daisy kept her eyes shut not wanting to look down to where she would end up. She did however open her when she heard Wolf shout out, "Don't worry Daisy I've got you."

She instantly opened her eyes and saw Wolf holding her in one of his arms. Wolf then was able to pull himself up out of the water and pulling Daisy out with him.

When they were both done coughing out water Wolf asked, "Daisy are you alright?

Daisy shook her head as he helped her to her feet and they both started to walk back to the mansion.

While Daisy was holding on to Wolf's arm she weakly said, "Thanks for me back there Wolf."

He nodded has they continued their walk back away from the river. What they didn't know however is that Samus had watched and seen everything and she was even more mad then before not only did her plan backfire, but they were even closer now then before. She wasn't going to give up that easily thought because their were still a few tricks up her sleeves.

**So how was this one I know it most likely wasn't that exciting, but don't worry I will make up for it in the next coming chapters so stayed tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so maybe the whole river thing was bit too dramatic, but I will make up for it and you will never see that type of stuff ever again (from me anyway). So I guess that's it for me so on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

2 More Months Later

Peach had just gotten into her 5th month of being pregnant and thank goodness they asked Mario to come to Peach's Castle about a month ago. So when they asked Mario to stay at he castle so he could check the baby every now and again he happily agreed. So Fox was sitting next Peach and he started sweat from being nervous about whether the baby would be a boy or a girl.

Fox looked up at Mario and asked, "So Mario which is a boy or a girl?"

Peach then said, "Fox please clam down and let Mario get an image."

He nodded and right at that moment Mario turned around smiled and stated, "Congratulations-a Fox and-a Peach your-a going to-a have a baby-a boy. Well-a I'll just-a leave you-a two alone-a."

After he said this Mario picked up his things and was out the door leaving Fox and Peach alone to talk about what they where just told.

"Can you believe it Fox? We're going to have a boy." Peach exactly said, while Fox helped her get off the table.

"Yeah that's great, but I don't want our son to go through what I did." Fox said, looking away.

"You mean losing his father and mother?" Peach asked, as Fox nodded so she continued , "Please Fox don't worry we'll both do our best to make sure that that doesn't happen to our child like it did you."

As they both walked out of the room calmly whispered, "I hope your right Peach I hope your right."

Back at the mansion

Everyone had found out that Peach and Fox where going to have a baby boy and that they were going to have a bachelor party for Fox and a bachelorette party for Peach in one part of the castle for each one of course. So everyone was busying thinking about how to celebrate each party for the Fox and Peach.

."So what have we all agreed on here for a decision?" Ike asked, waiting for an answer from the others.

Zelda stood up and stated, "Well, the rest of girls and I decided that it would be best to have the bachelorette party on one part of Peach's Castle just in case something might happen."

"Actually that's exactly what the guys were suggesting that we do that for Fox in case Peach wanted him with her if something went wrong." Ike also stated.

Marth then stood up and said, "So we're all in agreement yes?"

Everyone nodded and the short meeting was done and over with. Meanwhile Wolf and Daisy relationship was going very well from the looks of things. It seemed that no matter how hard Samus tried to break them apart it always turned out to bring them closer then before. But she knew that her next plan would not fail at all or at least she hoped.

She noticed Daisy walking out of Wolf's room saying that she had forgetting something to give him. And as soon as Daisy was around the corner Samus opened and closed the door and saw Wolf standing there without his shirt. Which made her even more attracted to him then she had been before.

Wolf turned and said, "Samus what are you doing here?"

Samus walked up to him and said, "Oh nothing just wanted to stop by and say hello."

Not convinced Wolf crossed him and slightly snapped back, "I doubt you came into my room just to say hello."

Samus just nodded and right when Wolf was about to add something else she kissed him very passionately on the lips. For a spilt second Wolf was going to push of him, but it was a second to late as he put his arms around her waist and was enjoying the kiss. That isuntil he heard someone yelled out, "Hey!" to break the moment. He pulled Samus away and saw that it was Daisy who was starting to cry.

"Daisy I-" Wolf tried to explain himself, but Daisy stopped him by putting her hand in front of her face while she shouted, "How could you Wolf! I thought you wanted to be with me!"

She finally let the tears out as she also shouted, "I-I hate you W-Wolf O'Donnell!"

She then ran away in tears and her heart broken into tiny, tiny pieces.

**So how was it this time? I know it was a bit shorter then usual, but I'm going to admit that this is getting harder and harder for me to write. I'm sorry, but I had to get that out there. Don't worry I'm still going to this story done, but after I think I might write a Sonic stories for a little bit.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter hooray. Umm, I guess that's it for me so uh you guys just enjoy the chapter alright?**

Chapter 5

Another 2 Months Later

It was the night of both Fox's bachelor party and Peach's bachelorette party. So everyone had arrived hoping that nothing bad or serious would happen while the two parties were going on with the festivities.

So the girls where in one part of the castle and the guys were in the other part of the castle. So Zelda decided to start things off when she asked, "So Peach, has the baby started kicking yet?"

Peach just smiled has she answered, "Yes his been kicking ever so often."

Zelda smiled and nodded and they both noticed that Daisy was on one end of the room and Samus was on the other side arms crossed and sour looks on their faces.

"Zelda what's wrong with Daisy and Samus?" Peach asked, worried about both of them.

Zelda looked down as she answered, "Well, Daisy and Wolf started to be together, but Samus got in the middle and so one day Daisy caught Samus and Wolf kissing one another."

"Oh, that's horrible. But doesn't someone like Samus so both of them can win?" Peach asked, hoping Zelda would say yes.

Sadly Zelda looked stayed looking down as she said, "Well, I know that Ike likes her, but she won't give him a chance at all."

Peach couldn't help, but worry for both of her friends that this fighting might ruin them both. But she also hoped that sooner or later they would both be happy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Fox was a having a very good time with all of the guys.

"So Fox how as Peach been as of late?" Marth asked.

Fox looked at Marth as he said, "Well off and on yes, but thankfully they haven't been that serious."

Marth nodded as Fox noticed Wolf in somewhat sour state.

So he asked, "Hey Marth, what's up with Wolf?"

Marth put his hand behind his head as he answered, "Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but Wolf and Daisy have been together some time now. This is until Daisy caught Wolf kissing Samus."

"Oh, really I didn't expect that to happen. So has he made a choice yet?" Fox asked.

Marth shook head as he stated, "No he hasn't and both of them want an answer at the day for your and Peach's wedding."

Fox couldn't help, but whisper out, "Poor guy."

Back on at the girls party they were having a great that is until Peach started to take deep breathes and held her stomach.

Zelda knew what was happening right so she turned and shouted out, "Someone go get Fox and a few others to help Peach up. The rest of us will stay here and make she relaxes.

As has Zelda said this was out the door and so Samus and Zelda both told Peach that it would be alright and that Fox was on his way (not that he had far to go anyway).

Daisy ran as quickly as she could until she found the door and swung it open making all of the guys look at her.

Fox ran up to her and said, "Daisy what's wrong?"

She looked and while taking a breathe she said, "It's Peach!"

He quickly ran out the door with Mario, Link and Marth right behind him.

Fox ran down the hallway making to the room while he shouted, "Peach don't worry I'm now."

She nodded has Link and Marth both helped Fox get to the operating room. Mario had already changed and opened the door for them. They set Peach down and Mario looked at her for a while. He then raised his head has he said, "Don't-a worry it-a was just-a a false-a alarm." Fox sighed with relief as Mario continued, "However-a I would-a like it-a if Peach-a would stay-a her for-a the night-a."

Fox nodded knowing that he would stay the night in the operating room also. All three girls ran up to the room as Link and Marth both turned to them and Link said, "Don't worry Peach will be alright. It was just a false alarm."

Samus then said, "Well, that's good news. But that mean we all have to leave now?"

Right when she said this Fox walked and said, "No none of you have to leave the castle." Everyone stopped and asked, "What did he say?"

"I said you don't have to leave the castle since the wedding will be very soon. I know that Peach and I both would like it very much if all of you would stay until the wedding day."

Everyone nodded knowing that it was the best decision for now. So everyone stared to walk away Daisy couldn't help, but think to herself, "_I wish I had a guy like Fox."_

**Well that's another chapter done and over with. Gee at this rate I might have this story done by Monday. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't that confusing for all of you because having a lot of stuff happen in one place for some reason seems hard now. Who knows it's most likely just me worrying again. Well, see you guys tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it is the second to last chapter. So yes it's the big day for Fox and Peach. Will everything be a happy ending or will something happen to shock everyone who is attending.**

Chapter 6

The Big Day

It was finally the wedding day for Fox and Peach. The wedding ceremony would be held outside in front of the castle and the reception was going to be held in the main room of the castle. Although for Peach it was both a wonderful day and a very painful day.

While the three other girls where helping her get ready Zelda couldn't help, but ask her, "Peach are you sure you want to keep going with the wedding. You don't know when you'll give birth."

Peach looked up at her as she answered, "Yes I know Zelda, but I have to go through with this first or else it wouldn't seem right having the child before the ceremony."

Zelda nodded and they continued to help Peach with her dress.

Meanwhile Fox was already dressed in his tuxedo, but he couldn't help and pace around the room.

Marth couldn't help, but ask, "Fox what's wrong with you?"

Fox stopped and said, "Well, I'm a bit nervous, but I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Marth stood up put his hand on his shoulder as he said, "Come Fox I doubt something bad will happen. Besides it's your and Peach's special day is not?"

Fox nodded as they both headed out the door.

All of the other smashers were sitting the chairs set outside while Toad started to play the organ. And so Fox stood next to altar while Ike and Samus walked down the pathway fallowed by Wolf and Daisy. After a while Marth and Zelda started to walk towards the altar while they had a little bit of a talk along the way.

"Zelda are you alright?" Marth asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Zelda nodded as she answered him, "Yes Marth I'm alright now."

Meanwhile Peach was getting ready to walk down the front yard pathway, but her stomach wouldn't stop bugging her. Mario noticed this as he asked, "Peach-a are you-a alright?"

Peach lightly smiled as she said, "Don't worry Mario I'm alright. Now shall we go?"

Mario nodded as they walked down the road, and when they where getting closer to everyone Toadette was about to start to sing until a koopa shell hit as someone yelled out, "No singing!"

Toadette stopped has Peach came up to bridge and Fox took her hand and waked up to the altar.

The priest cleared his throat as he said, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls: Fox McCloud and Princess Peach Toadstool. Let their love be strong and let no man asunder.

Do you Fox McCloud take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and care for her; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor?"

Fox said looking into Peach's eyes, "I do."

"And do you, Peach Toadstool take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him and care for him; for better or worse; in sickness and in health; for richer or poor?"

While taking a breathe Peach said, "I do."

"Excellent. Now may we have the rings?"

Marth handed Fox his ring while Peach did the same when Zelda stepped forward.

"And with the giving and sharing of these rings, we shall seal this promise."

Fox slid the gold ring on Peach's figure while Peach did the same to him.

Once that was done Mario continued, "And with anyone here has any reason why those two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence fell over everyone and no one said a word.

The priest finished as he said, "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fox and Peach stared at each other for but a moment until their lips met in a very passionate kiss. While that was going on Bowser could not help but cry.

Ganondorf noticed this and yelled at him, "Are you crying Bowser?!"

Bowser quickly snapped back him, "No crying is for wimps?!"

After the newly wed couple broke the kiss they both started to walk the bridge to front doors of the castle Peach felt a very sharp pain in her stomach. She quickly grabbed a hold it and fell down to the ground.

Fox quickly grabbed her as he yelled out, "Peach what's wrong?"

Peach quietly let out, "The baby."

Fox shouted, "Oh no Marth, Link help me out here!"

The two swordsmen ran over to her side has they helped her on the stretcher as they went to operating room and closed the door with Mario waiting and ready and go.

**So how was the wedding and I would like to thank Midnight Crystal Sage's story Link and Peach's Wedding because without looking through that I would not have been able to get through this chapter today. So thanks again Midnight and please don't be mad at me for not asking before doing this. Anyway tomorrow you'll all find out what the baby looks like and who Wolf will choose to be with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is last chapter in this story. And we last left off with Peach somewhat going into labor. So what does their baby look like? Read and find out, oh yeah enjoy to please.**

Chapter 7

Inside The Operating Room

Peach's POV

I felt a sharp pain run through me as if I was going to explode right then and there as I was pushing and pushing as hard as I could to get my baby out of me. I then heard Mario yell out, "Almost-a there Peach-a just one-a more push-a should do-a it." I wanted to nod, but I was in so much pain that I started to squeeze Fox's hand so tightly that it felt like his hand wasn't there at all. I heard call out, "Come on Peach you can it. I'm right here."

So I took a deep breathe and when I pushed I couldn't help scream out in pain, but to Fox and Mario it must have been a shriek that could of broken a window if I was close enough to one that is. I knew it was over and I was exhausted from it, but I had to not look like since it was still my wedding after all. I heard the baby crying and I also heard Mario whisper to Fox that he was going to clean the baby real quick. I saw Mario and a blue colored Toadette walk out to the other room inside the operating and only Fox and I were in here now. He bent down and asked, "How are you feeling Peach?"

I couldn't help but weakly smile at him as I said, "Ok, but I'm really tired."

He laughed a little bit at my comment as I looked up and saw Mario walk back into the room with the baby. Fox took the baby as Mario quietly said, "I'll go tell everyone else to wait in the main room of the castle."

Fox and I both nodded has Mario walked towards the door and quietly opened and closed it.

Fox then said, "Peach look isn't beautiful?"

He handed me the baby and I held him in my arms I realized that he was right. He was of course a fox like well Fox. However he had yellowish brown fur likely the brown from Fox and the yellow from my hair. The one thing that caught my eye the most was that when he opened his little eyes they were a teal color which just seemed to suit since I should've known that he would end up with that color for his eyes.

Fox leaned in close to my ear as he whispered, "So what should we name him?"

I just froze since all of this time we had sent so much time preparing for him to be born and with the wedding. We hadn't even thought of a good name yet.

I looked up at him as I answered, "Well, how about James after your father."

He nodded and saw a yellow Toad and a purple Toadette walk by in the room reaching for the door. He walked over towards them and he whispered something in Toad's ear and he did the same with the Toadette. Their smiles seemed to get bigger as the three of them walked over to me and the baby as Fox said, "Toad and Toadette said that they both would be willing to watch the baby while we go to reception.

I'll be honest I didn't want to just let them take James away from without me setting so grounds rules first. So I handed him overt to them and said, "Now if you have any trouble with him come and get me okay?"

They both nodded and left the room with James as Fox helped me off of the operating table.

He looked at me and asked, "So are you ready to go?"

I simply nodded as we both headed out the door to the main room where everyone was waiting for us.

End Peach's POV

As everyone waited downstairs for Fox and Peach come down they were somewhat distracted by Daisy and Samus fighting again. Thankfully not by beating each other up, but just by staring at one other not wanting to lose sight of one they were fighting over.

That is until the doors in front of the stairway opened and a random Toad shouted, "Hey look it's Fox and Peach."

Everyone turned around and clapped and cheered acting like nothing had happened which nothing had happened (yet).

So when they both down the stairs the fun had finally started with of course the couple each cutting out a piece and putting in the other mouth. Right after that the dancing started and that's where the trouble began. While everyone was dancing Daisy going to ask Wolf to dance since she had kind of gotten over what she saw a few months ago. Course right when she was going to say something Samus walked up to Wolf and asked, "Hey Wolf do you want to dance with me?"

Wolf was going to respond, but Daisy shouted, "No he wants to dance with me!"

And instead of arguing they started to fight (again). Peach saw this right away and ran up to the light blue Toad who was the DJ at the reception and whispered something in his ear. He quickly nodded and shouted out of the microphone, "Hey everybody the bride will now throw her bouquet!"

Both the girls stopped fighting and stood next to Zelda a bunch of Toadettes, Birdos, and a few Boos, Goombas, and Koopas. When turned around and throw the bouquet well, that sort of made things worse. When the bouquet was about to hit the ground both Samus and Daisy had a hand on it not wanting to let go.

Zelda could no longer take it anymore so she grabbed Wolf hand and pulled him over to where the two girls were fighting. She slapped them both and shouted, "That is enough. We're all here to celebrate Fox and Peach's marriage not to rip each other's head off."

Both girls put their heads down in both embarrassment and shame knowing that Zelda was right.

"So Wolf please make your mind up before something else happens that could ruin this special day." Zelda pleaded.

While this was going on the same yellow Toad ran over to Peach and whispered something in her ear. Peach gasped and told Fox what she was told, he nodded and left the room. Peach got up out of the chair walked over to Zelda and her arm and both princess were out the door.

After that little scene Wolf finally had made a decision. He looked at both girls has he said, "Well, I choose Daisy."

Daisy was so happy that she shouted a, "Yahoo!" she then grabbed Wolf's arm and they where both on the dance floor.

Samus just there defeated and shocked that Wolf hadn't pick her. Samus then walked out of the castle with a tear running down her face. Ike saw this and ran after her to the front bridge of the castle.

He stopped when he saw Samus sitting trying hard not to cry. He walked towards as he asked, "Samus are you alright?"

She looked up at the stood up and flung herself into his arms as whispered, "Ike I'm sorry."

He put his arms around as he replied, "It's alright Samus. It's alright."

Meanwhile back inside the Peach's Castle

Peach and Zelda were both running down the hallway as Zelda, "Peach why do you need help?"

Peach just answered, "Don't worry I'll tell when we get to James's room."

After running down one staircase and another hallway they opened the door and they both saw Fox trying to put the baby and he looked up and said, "What took you so long?"

Peach run over to Fox and took James into her arms as she slowly rocked him back and forth.

She then looked at Zelda and said, "Zelda I need to turn into Sheik."

"Wait, why do I have turn into Sheik?" Zelda asked, thinking of Peach had in mind.

"I just want you to play the harp for James. Maybe that'll put him to sleep." Peach said, trying calm James down.

Zelda nodded and in flash Sheik stood before them. She grabbed her harp and started to play Zelda's Lullaby. This at first didn't seem to do anything to calm him down. After a while however, James finally calmed down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Peach gently set him down in his crib and kissed him on the cheek as the three left the room and slowly closed the door.

Peach then heard the Toadette and Toad from before quietly say to her, "Don't worry Princess. We'll keep watching Prince James."

She nodded as the left to return to reception. On the way Peach asked Zelda, "You mind teaching me how to play the harp would Zelda?"

Zelda smiled as she answered, "No not at all Peach."

After some more walking the three finally made back just in time to hear the light blue Toad shout out, "Okay everyone it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as newly weds.

They both went onto the dance floor and slowed started to dance.

Fox couldn't help but asked, "Peach aren't you tired?"

She looked up at and said, "Actually yes I am tired, but I know that you'll be able to hold me up."

Fox blushed as they continued to dance until the song was over. After a while everyone started to leave the castle and head back to the smash mansion. Zelda however, decided to stay and help Peach learn how to play the harp for the baby (as Sheik of course). Now yes they where going to return tomorrow, but everyone knew that they needed some rest since their honeymoon was coming up soon and all.

Later on that night Peach held James her arms as she saw Fox standing outside looking over the balcony. She walked over towards him and asked, "So Fox is this everything that you had hoped for?"

Fox nodded and said, "It's like a dream come true and more."

**Well, there you go. It's finally done and the somewhat long delay was because I got stuck and I kind of was playing a computer game that I downloaded. So that made this take longer then expected. Well, anyone have any ideas because I'm out of them. So any suggestions would be great. Well, review and bye for now.**


End file.
